


Dear Connor Murphy

by SarahButMoreEmo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy dies, Depressed Kids, Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Heidi Hansen Tries, Sorry Not Sorry, Writing Prompt, connor is confused, evan stutters, how to tag?, my goal is to make people cry, no relationships - Freeform, sleep deprived author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahButMoreEmo/pseuds/SarahButMoreEmo
Summary: Writing prompt: "children who die at a very young age are given a special roll in the afterlife: they become imaginary friends assigned to children who need them back in the living world"When 7 year old Connor Murphy dies, he doesn't expect to wake up. He especially didn't expect to wake up in a bedroom that's not his own.





	Dear Connor Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my first post :)  
> I'm sorry idk how to do this plz don't judge me  
> It's like 2 am

7 year old Connor Murphy ran into his room and, slamming the door, flung himself onto the bed.  
Today had been the latest in a series of bad days. Things had been getting worse and worse. His parents didn't even think he was the same kid any more.  
Connor lay there as tears streamed down his face and hit the pillows.  
He kept hurting the people he loved, his parents and especially his littlr sister. She treated him like a monster now. Maybe.. maybe he was a monster now.  
His mind wandered to a few days back when some of the older kids had been targeting him again. 

 

They shoved him against the wall hard, and he fell to the ground. One boy started kicking him. "You're so useless, lil Connor," anorher said. "You know what useless rich kids get Con?" The boy asked. Connor didn't get to respond before he got kicked in the stomach. "Lay there and die already. S' not like anyone'll miss you," one kid said as they walked away.

 

"Maybe I should.." Connor said aloud to an empty room. His ribs still hurt from that beating. He slowly slid off his bed and walked over to the bathroom his room was connected to. He glanced in the mirror as he walked in. He saw a rather scrawny disheveled 7 year old with red puffy eyes.  
He opened his drawers and started rummaging through them, and after s second found what he was looking for. The knife he'd stolen from his dad a few years back.  
He rolled back his sleeves and clumsily yanked the knife across his arm. He did it again, and again, each cut got deeper, reopening recent cuts. He was sobbing openly now.  
He felt.. dizzy. His vision was blurred, and all he could see was the blood that was dripping everywhere.  
He became aware of knocking and realized he hadn't locked his doors earlier. He shakily dragged the knife across his arm one more time before the door opened and his sister marched in. "Con, stop making so much n-", she stopped her sentence short, and Connor was vaguely aware of her screaming and running out of the door. Before he knew it he was on the floor. His world was getting darker by the second.  
Connor died alone on the bathroom floor.

 

At least, that's what he thought happened.. he had died right? Connor found himself sitting on a bed in an empty room. A room that wasn't his. "Where the heck am I?" Connor thought aloud. He had just gotten up when the door to the room opened.  
A short boy who Connor thought was probably about the same age as him stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him, promptly dropped the backpack he'd been holding, and slid to the floor crying softly. This eerily reminded Connor of himself. 

 

"Hey kid, um are you okay?" He asked quietly. The kid looked up quickly, confusion and surprise mixed in with the tears. "I.. I um, wh- what?" He asked in a surprised and wet voice.  
"..I asked if you were okay.." Connor reiterated.  
"Y-yeah, but I um who are you..? A-and how- how did you get into my um, my room exactly?" The boy said, breathing picking up rapidly.  
"Uhh I'm not exactly sure." Connor said. He noticed the boy was hyperventilating. "I- uh, calm down, okay? I'm not gonna like hurt you or anything." He said.  
"I, no, I'm sorry. I'm- I'm fine, I.." The boy trailed off as Connor walked over to him. He crouched down next to him. "Can I touch you?" Connor asked with an uncharacteristic softness. The kid jerked his head up and down a little as a yes. Connor sat down beside him and putting an arm around him, pulled him into a hug. "Just uh, you'll be okay. Take deep breaths like this, okay?" He took a few deep breaths in and out to demonstrate. The kid sucked in a breathe and tried to hold it for a second and quickly let it out. He continued to try to match his breathing to Connor's. Connor started rubbing small circles in his back, "See? You're okay,"  
The kid seemed a bit more calm now. He slowly brought up a hand and wiped tears from his eyes. He sat up a bit more, pulling out of the hug. "I- I'm good now. I think." He said quietly.  
"Okay cool.." Connor said, feeling awkward. "I'm Connor by the way." He decided to throw out for no reason. "Oh, um, I'm E-Evan Hansen." He replied.  
"Nice to meet you I guess?" Connor said. He noticed how tired Evan looked. "Here, can you stand Evan?"  
"I- I th-think so?" Evan said it like a question. Connor helped Evan up and lead him to the bed, helping him get under the covers. 

"Okay, so I should probably be going now.. I have some stuff to kind of figure out.." Connor said as he started to walk away.  
"W-wait.." Evan says, the exhaustion plain im his voice, "Ple- please don't leave.. mom won't be home until late a-and I don't, don't wanna be a-a-l-lone.." Connor looked at how pitiful the little kid was, and decided it couldn't hurt to stay the night at least. "Ugh, I guess I can stay.. Not like any one is gonna miss me back home.." He whispered the last part.  
He went over to the other side of the bed and flopped down beside Evan. "You look tired, so I would sleep now if I were you." Connor said blatantly.  
"Uh, o-okay." Evan replied, but didn't seem to make any effort towards trying to sleep.

Connor sighed a bit, "So... I dunno, maybe close your eyes?" He tried to encourage.  
"Could you, uh I mean if you don't mind? Could you c-come closer to me? You don't have to, I mean just if you wouldn't mind then you c-"  
Connor intterupts him mid ramble, "Yeah, it's not a big deal, chill. He scooted a little closer to Evan. "T-thanks, um Con-Connor," Evan said groggily and finally closes his eyes.  
Connor did too, and before he knew it, drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it this far..
> 
> So basically, I got the idea for this from a writing prompt i saw that was something like, "When kids die young they are assigned as imaginary friends to other smol kids who need them in the living world"
> 
> And of course my dumb brain was like,  
> Lemme make this a deh au where Connor dies and comes back to help Evan.
> 
> I kind of have a plan for this? I have a basic idea :) but it's hard for me to write a lot bc I'm never motivated so literally idk if I'll finish it 
> 
> So yeah, sorry if my writing is bad, I like to write fanfiction, but this is my first time ever actually posting something.  
> I'm pretty sure this sucks  
> I hope I did this right... um how do u format things?? Whatever  
> Please lemme know if you liked it?
> 
> Also how do you summary?


End file.
